Question: What is the least common multiple of $4$ and $8$ ? $\text{lcm}(4, 8) =$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $4$ and $8$. We know that $8 \times 4$ (or $32$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $8$ until we find a number divisible by $4$. $8$ So, the least common multiple of $4$ and $8$ is $8$.